


The Black Mesa Bank Job

by arcadelightning



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Gen, be gay do crime ig, benrey is infuriating, gordon goes through with the robbery plan, just bros robbing a bank, no combine au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadelightning/pseuds/arcadelightning
Summary: Gordon, Bubby and Dr. Coomer made a pact. If they all survived Black Mesa's horrors, they would rob a bank. And the time has come.THIS IS CANCELLED DUE TO THE ACAB STREAM.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter One

It was a dark and stormy night. Very cliché, but it served as a good cover as three men snuck to the doors of a tall, column-fronted building that held the money of everyone in the town of Cliffside Sands, New Mexico. Underneath this very town, the resonance cascade that brought aliens to Earth had happened. All three of these men were survivors of that fateful day. And they had made a pact. If they got out alive, they would rob a bank. They'd planned and schemed for months, and today their plans would come to fruition. Silently as could be, the leader, a twenty-seven-year-old man named Gordon Freeman, began picking the lock. He had to admit, this prosthetic arm he'd been given was pretty useful. After all, it didn't leave fingerprints. The lock clicked off easily, and the silence was broken by a chirpy "Hello Gordon!" Gordon sighed. "Hello, Dr. Coomer." The third man, an irritable and short man by the name of Bubby hissed "Both of you, nut up or shut up!" under his breath. "What Bubby said. We need to be quiet." They slowly crept inside, shutting the door behind them. A lone guard sat at his desk, facing away from them. If they knocked him out from behind, this should go a bit easier. At a hand signal from Gordon, Dr. Coomer snuck forward, body tense and fists ready. He got within inches of the guard and swung as hard as he could. Gordon had seen this man's punches turn heads into a bloody pulp. So it made no sense that the guard didn't react. No indication he had felt anything at all. And then his swivel chair turned around, and Gordon stifled a scream. The smug, sharp-toothed grin. The shadowed eyes. The uniform was different, but he was sure of one thing. The man in front of him was dead. "hey uh. you're not supposed to be in here." , the dead man said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion gets on like a house on fire : not well.

Gordon, when confronted with his long-time enemy, the man - or whatever he actually was - who had chopped off his arm and attempted to kill him, did one simple thing. He screamed like a small child. "NO. You are dead. We killed you." The little bastard's grin got wider, and therefore more unnerving. "yeah. that- that was pretty rude." A pause. And Gordon exploded. "RUDE??? Removing limbs and turning into a massive monstrosity with the intent to kill is RUDE! Self defense is not!" Another pause. A peppy "Hello, Benrey!" And the guard began dialing something on a phone on the desk. Gordon immediately lunged forwards and grabbed the phone. "No. You aren't ruining this for us. Not this time." Benrey pouted. "aww. why not?" He sighed. "Because, I said so. Dr. Coomer, do you still have the rope?" Some rummaging around in his backpack, and then a cheerful cry of "Look, Gordon, ropes! We can use these to tie up Benrey!" Keeping his eyes fixed on Benrey, Gordon gestured for the ropes to be brought over to him. As soon as the rope was pressed into his hand, he made swift work of binding Benrey's hands and feet. "that's- that's kinda kinky bro. anything you wanna tell me?" Gordon made an undignified squeaking noise and turned beet red. "WHAT?? NO!" In the background, he heard a murmur of "Isn't young love beautiful?" and then "You'll just have to tell Benrey AFTER the test!" Gordon sighed. "Come on, guys. To the vault. Before this freak does something else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've decided on shorter chapters for this because i'm tired and lazy okay.

**Author's Note:**

> haha can you tell what my new hyperfixation is  
> sorry for the short chapter gfhfhf


End file.
